Rya: Daughter of the King
by Kara Tezla
Summary: Galbatorix has a daughter. She was supposed to inherit his kingdom, but he never died, and for seventeen years she has been locked up the in Uru'baen. This is her story as the dragon egg and is forced to make the decision: her Father or the Varden?
1. Discovery

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. No amounts of the ancient language can change that.**

**Summary: Galbatorix has an unknown daughter that lives in the castle, and when she sneaks around, the last dragon egg hatches for her. This is her story... i'm bad at summaries**

**Author's Note: Kvetha Fricai. I hope you like.**

Chapter One: Discovery

"No!" Rya felt herself scream. The green dragon in front of her fell onto it's side, but she herself could not rush to him. Strong arms held her back. A word that she didn't know flew out of her mouth, and the feeling of falling encased her body. She felt herself scream again, but this time, it echoed back to her. Rya shot up in bed, her white nightgown was soaked in sweat. It was the third night with the same dream. Now even her brown hair had darkened, and she had to put it up in a bun before she left.

"Maybe I should stop reading before I get into bed." She suggested to herself in a whisper. Being the daughter of the ruling King Galbatorix, she had been taught to read and write at a very young age. Trai, her best friend, was one of the stable boys for the castle. They used to ride around the city until her father banned her from exiting the palace all together.

Rya slipped out of bed, not bothering to put her slippers on. She was seventeen after all, even though her father treated her as though she was seven. He even still told her chambermaids to help her bathe every night, but she always told them not to bother once they were out of earshot.

Her bare feet crept silently across the wooden floor, knowing exactly where the creaking floorboards were. At this time of night, another friend of hers was guarding the dragon's egg in the center of the castle. Harid was used to seeing Rya in her nightgown at this time of night; actually, he was starting to expect her.

"Rya!" He whispered hoarsely, since he hadn't talked in a couple hours.

"Harry!" She teased, stepping out of the darkness.

"Don't call me that,"

"What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Um... nothing, actually. Your name is so... short..." he said, trailing off.

"That's right, now are you gonna let me in or not?"

Harid smiled, stepping aside. "Just don't let anybody else find out about this,"

"Fine," Rya said, walking into the hidden door. Inside, two sorcerers were waiting for her. She didn't understand magic, even though her father's assistants had tried to teach her many times.

"Rya," the one on the left scolded, "you should be in bed."

"I can't sleep,"

"You should at least try; I don't think we can keep this up much longer." Said the one on the right.

"Sorry," she said, even though she didn't sound all that sorry. Walking up, the sorcerers took the holding spell off of it so Rya could touch it.

She had touched the green egg many times, and from what she heard, the dragon inside was also green, like the one in her dreams. This was only the second time that she had ever touched the egg. The smooth surface was hard and cold under her fingers. It seemed like a stone; as if the egg itself had been fossilized and the dragon was stuck inside forever.

Suddenly she heard voices outside the hidden door in the wall. The sorcerers exchanged worried glances; Galbatorix was arguing outside with Harid.

Rya looked frantically around the room for something to hide behind. There was nothing; the walls were smooth, and there were no decorations either. The sorcerer on the left motioned for her to hide behind the table, and the sorcerer on the right panicked.

King Galbatorix walked into the room, a stern look on his face. "Rya," he said sternly. "I know you're in here,"

Rya stood slowly from her hiding spot behind the egg-table. "Yes, father?"

"I told you not to go wandering at night!"

"But I couldn't sleep," she protested, "and you know that I think that the egg is the most beautiful stone in the world."

"For the millionth time, Rya, it's an _egg_ not a stone."

"I know, but it looks like a giant emerald."

"Yes, yes; you have an emerald,"

Rya's hand flew to her neck. There, on a silver chain, was the emerald that she had inherited from her father. It was supposed to be magical, but nothing had ever happened to her while she was wearing it. Inscribed in silver in the flat center of the emerald, was the insignia of the Dragon Riders.

"I know," Rya mumbled, fingering the stone.

"Now go back to bed," her father commanded.

Rya brushed silently past her father and out into the hallway. She waved to Harid before disappearing down the hallway into the darkness.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Rya awoke late in the morning by a commotion outside her bedroom window. She slipped off the side of her bed and walked to the window, throwing open the thick curtains and running out the glass door onto the balcony. Below, there was a crowd of people at the gate of the castle. People were shouting and banging on the door.

A couple seconds later, Rya's personal chambermaid, Nessa, rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Asked Rya, anxious to find out what was going on.

"Didn't you hear? The last egg has hatched!"

**There you go. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Hatching

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. No amounts of the ancient language can change that.**

**Summary: Galbatorix has an unknown daughter that lives in the castle, and when she sneaks around, the last dragon egg hatches for her. This is her story... bad at summaries**

**Author's Note: This is my first Eragon story ever... and my third fanfiction to be posted. I think it's going well so far...**

Chapter Two: Hatching

Without waiting another second, Rya had bounded into her closet and grabbed her usual, everyday clothes and threw them on.

"Do you need anything, milady?" asked the chambermaid, moving cautiously to the door.

"No," came the reply from the closet, "you are dismissed,"

"Thank you, milady,"

Rya sprinted out her bedroom door, startling the maid who had just exited her room. She rounded the corner to the hallway where the hidden door was located to see her father, Harid, the two sorcerers from the night before, and a man she didn't know.

"Rya," murmured Galbatorix, "you're here, finally,"

"Yes father," she replied quietly.

"From what I hear, you were the last one to touch the egg, milady, is that correct?" asked the man, whose voice reminded Rya of a serpent. He was an older man, gray hairs were scattered about his beard, and a few wrinkles gathered around his eyes and forehead.

"I guess so--" Rya started.

"Great, then he's yours," stated the man, "follow me, your highness."

Rya hesitantly walked into the secret chamber. Harid gave her a small smile of reassurance, even though he himself was scared.

A small green dragon sat on the pedestal in place of the egg. It gave a quiet squeak as it saw them; a miniature puff of smoke rising from its open mouth. The man pushed Rya towards it.

"Go ahead, touch it, milady," he urged with a small wave of his hand.

Rya shot him a silencing look as she stepped forward and quickly stroked the green dragon that arched its back to follow her hand. A sharp pain seared through her hand and up her arm, coursing through her whole body. Rya gasped and drew her hand away from the small creature before her. The pain receded after a couple minutes and Rya was able to open her eyes and rise from the spot where she had sunken against the wall.

"Milady?" Asked a voice; Rya could feel an arm steady her on her right. It was Harid.

"I... I'm fine," she managed, staring at the small dragon, whose head was cocked to one side and golded eyes studied her every move.

"Now, milady, you may take it with you up to your room. Food will be brought, but you must find out its name," said the man, who bowed low and backed out of the room. Rya glanced again at the dragon, and then at Harid, who gave her a shrug.

Rya sighed and carefully picked it up, weary that she might receive another shock. She carried it back up to her room and set it on her bed, where it gave a series of squeaks and squawks. Rya sat across from it by the balcony door.

"What's your name?" She asked to nobody in particular. "They want me to find out your name, but yet, you don't speak. I've never even heard father's dragon speak, though I doubt if it could it would; it's such an evil thing." The dragon seemed to be listening, but Rya couldn't tell.

"I know you're a guy," she said, glancing around the room. "But even Murtagh won't tell me how he communicates with Thorn. Should I beg him?" She asked the little creature. "Ah, I shouldn't bother; he hates me anyway."

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

This same routine went on for months. Rya would sit in the same chair once a day and talk to the dragon. Every now and then, it would make a noise, or Rya would feel as if something had brushed up against her brain. Over that time, the dragon also grew. By the time that Rya had finally figured out telepathy, her dragon had grown so that she could see eye-to-eye with it. It could barely fit through the door anymore.

"Okay, you know the drill, dragon," bossed an irritated Rya, who was becoming quite bored asking the dragon's name. "What is your name?"

The dragon gave her a quiet dragon-like smirk. She could feel him laughing at her. Finally, she had had enough.

_What is you name, DRAGON? _ She screamed with her mind. _Father says I must find out what your name is soon or _he's_ going to do it!_

The dragon fell silent, and finally a reply echoed through her skull. _Allaster,_

_Allaster? Is that your name?_

_Yes, Rya, and I was getting extremely annoyed by the fact that you kept calling me Dragon._

Rya gave her own smirk this time. She couldn't wait to train and kick Murtagh's butt on the practice field. And she hoped that that wouldn't be long.

**Thanks for reading. And thanks to my reviewers DragonRiderPrincess12345, Adriannrod, felicitousmomento, and Little Dragon of DOOM. **


	3. A Chain of Events

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. No amounts of the ancient language can change that.**

**Summary: Galbatorix has an unknown daughter that lives in the castle, and when she sneaks around, the last dragon egg hatches for her. This is her story... bad at summaries**

**Author's Note: I actually don't have anything to say. ;-p**

Chapter Three: A Chain of Events

Finally it came to the fact that Allaster was stuck in Rya's room, for he couldn't fit through the door. It also seemed that even though all of the king's "smart" people could not figure out how to get him down to the dragon hold to be with Thorn and Shruiken. Rya sat on her chair by the balcony, staring out the open door where a gentle breeze made a couple loose hairs flutter away from her face.

Allaster glanced repeatedly from Rya to the open door. He gave a loud snort and a mental chuckle.

A startled Rya turned her head towards the dragon. _What?_

_Well, you know how everyone doesn't know how do get me out of here?_

_Uh... yeah?_

_I know how to get out. You have to think beyond that single door, and maybe you'll get it._

Rya looked around the room, her eyes constantly coming back to Allaster, comparing his size to other things in the room. With a frustrated huff, she sank back into her chair after a long while of searching. _How?_

Allaster laughed, _it must be so easy that it's hard! I can go out onto the balcony and to the dragon holds from there! _

Rya gave a puzzled look.

_The balcony has double doors, Rya. I can't fit through one door, but I'm almost guaranteed to fit through two._

"Oh... my... gosh!" Rya felt more stupid than she had moments before. "I can't believe nobody has thought of that."

Allaster seemed to grin at her as she opened the second door to the stone platform. He stepped into the sun; his emerald scales glistening in the light. Rya had to shield her eyes as the sunlight was reflected sharply at her face.

_Do you think I can fly with you on my back? _ Allaster asked, turning to face her.

_No, not yet, _she replied, _I wouldn't want to take the chance. You should get used to flying by yourself, and maybe build up your muscles so you don't strain anything. Maybe in a couple weeks be can try it._

Allaster breathed deeply, as if he was sighing. _Fine, but I better get down to the dragon holds and find a place among the "elders"._

Rya gave him a weak smile, suddenly feeling sorry for him because he had to live with a large, cranky, black dragon and a small, red, angry dragon in a furnished cave. _I hope you aren't going to grow up to be like them._

_Oh, I won't... actually, I'm not even sure if they'll let me into their cave and I'll have to find my own place to sleep. Apparently, I'm to "youthful" for my own good. I mean, come on, I'm only four months old!_

_They just don't appreciate a good laugh,_ smirked Rya.

_What do you mean?_

_What do I mean? I mean your face! _she said, laughing out loud.

_I should get you for that, but I've got better things to do. _

_Oh, really?_

_Actually, yes, I'm going to be getting my room ready. You know, because rooms around here are in high demand._

Rya rolled her eyes. _What? Like that one rider's blue dragon is going to betray her rider to come and take your room... if you can even get one._

Allaster rolled his eyes and with a couple giant sweeps of his wings, he lifted off into the air. Rya watched as he glided around her terrace and towards the side of the small mountain not too far away where the dragons were kept.

"Bye!" She called after him, waving her hand wildly in the air. "I'll see ya later, _buddy_!" Rya enunciated the word "buddy" just to get on Allaster's nerves. She knew that he hated it; but truthfully, she only did it because he knew that she was just joking, and they were good friends.

King Galbatorix had other plans for Allaster and Rya, and as he watched from _his_ balcony above them, he knew that it was time to separate dragon from rider for a while to train. Allaster would train with Shruiken alongside of Thorn, and Rya with himself, Murtagh, and the other powerful sorcerers and sorceresses in the castle.

Little did Rya know that letting Allaster out of her room set of a chain of events that would lead her through the most perilous part of her training.

**This chapter was most for showing what Allaster's personality was like. Tell me what you think about him... is he too outgoing for a dragon? This chapter also shows my views of Shruiken and Thorn. This is new territory for me, so any input would be great. Now to my reviewers:**

**_felicitousmoment_****_o: Thanks for the review! I really like it when the same people review, because then I know when they're following the story! Thanks again!_**

_**Gremblin: Thanks for the compliment. I really am careful writing fanfiction because I'm always afraid I'll write someone out of character or I'll write something wrong that doesn't comply with the books. It's nice to know that I'm still in line with everything. Thanks.**_


	4. Training

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a little off. My computer went haywire yesterday and erased the previous chapters that were saved on my computer so I couldn't look back.**

Chapter Four: Training

"Come on, Rya, fight back!" shouted Oratari; Rya's so called "trainer". Murtagh swung his wooden staff at her head, only to be blocked again.

"Jeez, Murtagh? Are you trying to kill me?" Rya grunted, dropping down into her fighting stance with the three-foot staff close to her body.

"Technically, yes," he replied, coming at her again. "But only because all you're doing is blocking all of my attacks."

Rya spun out of reach as he tried to poke her with the end of his staff. She turned; both of her hands placed evenly on the sweat-stained wood. Spinning the staff expertly, she slowly approached Murtagh and crouched once again. Murtagh swung; just as Rya had predicted. Instead of blocking his attack, she ducked low and whipped her staff up into his ribs.

"Very well done, Rya!" praised Oratari; clapping his hands a few times while Murtagh stumbled backwards holding his midsection. "Never underestimate your opponent, Murtagh," he scolded.

Oratari's silver hair and beard made him look old, but it was thick, and his tough, blue eyes were unreadable. Rya looked up to him often because he always told it as it was, no more, and no less. If you did good, he praised you, and if you did something wrong he scolded and corrected you.

Murtagh moaned, but he gazed at Rya with a look of hatred. She pretended like she didn't notice it, though, and dropped down again; ready for the next attack.

"That's enough for today," assured Oratari, "I think Murtagh needs time to recover. Rya, you can go and saddle up Allaster for flight training now."

Rya grinned and handed her staff to him; flight training was the best time of the day for her ever since her father had told her that it was time that she flew with her dragon.

"Rya!" shouted a stern voice as she walked into the dragon holds.

"Father?"

"Go up to the castle, you will be studying today."

"But... I'm supposed to--"

"I'm well aware of what you're supposed to do. You will be studying today," he commanded. "Shruiken will be taking Allaster out for personal training and testing." Rya walked around the corner to see her father standing next to his giant, black dragon.

"...Father!" Rya objected.

"No flying; period."

Rya gritted her teeth together. It would go this way for the next couple weeks; no flying, just studying; Allaster has to go practice with Shruiken. Rya soon went straight up to her room after sparring with Murtagh and Oratari instead of going to the dragon holds, because she knew that she was going to be rejected.

Up in her room, and when it was nice out, on the balcony, she learned about past riders and dragons along with various words of the ancient language that she would need later when Oratari started in on magic. He wasn't the best with the ancient language, but he was going to teach her the basics.

She also learned the history of Alagaesia and the elves, who seemed like a mystery, because there was hardly anything on them at all. The Varden came last. Rya found the history of the Varden very interesting. They had just gotten another leader; Nasuada, daughter of former leader.

The part that Rya found fascinating about the Varden was the most recent information; about the rider Eragon Sladeslayer and his dragon Saphira Brightscales. He was around her age; just over 17 years old, with brown hair and sharp features. Saphira had hatched for him when he was 15, and Brom, another dragon rider, had taken him across the desert to the Varden. He didn't make it, though, and Eragon was found by Murtagh, who brought him the rest of the way to the Varden. Arya, the elf that carried Saphira's egg, brought him to the elves and he trained there. Now, he was located in Surda, waiting for an army to show up to fight her father, but she knew that Galbatorix didn't find Eragon a threat, so he was sending Murtagh instead.

"Milady?"

"Er... yes?" Rya turned to see one of her chambermaids standing at the door.

"Your father wants to see you before Murtagh leaves, ma'am."

"Thank you,"

The maid nodded and shut the door. What could he possibly want? Rya walked to the courtyard, where King Galbatorix was standing with Murtagh and Thorn. It was quiet except for the slight clinking of her chain mail that she hadn't taken off when she came up from the practice field. As she came closer, she saw that Murtagh was clutching Thorn's reigns with a leather-covered hand and a beautiful engraved sword with the other. Galbatorix glanced over at her as she came closer.

"You wanted to see me?" Rya asked quietly.

"Yes, you are going to ride out with Murtagh and Thorn and watch the battle between the Varden and our army."

**Just to make this clear, Rya is the same age as Eragon. I don't know if I've said that yet or not. If I've said otherwise, please tell me so I can go back and correct myself.**

**Thanks to my reviewers- **

_**luveroffanfic: Thanks! **_

_**felicitousmomento: That would be cool! actually, that's pretty close to what I had in mind!**_

_**Super-hero Fan: Thanks... it's nice to know that somebody catches on to this kind of stuff! not that other people don't... it's just that you mentioned it... and that's cool**_


	5. Post Battle

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: None.**

Chapter Five: Post Battle

"What?" Rya exclaimed; which sounded loud as it echoed off the walls of the courtyard. It was only then that she noticed that Murtagh had said it in perfect unison with herself. It felt good to not be the only one that wasn't in the loop for once.

"Yes, you need to become acquainted with the battlefield. You both do," Galbatorix said.

"But... you don't expect me to fight do you? I've only been training for five months... at the most!" Rya shot back.

"No, Rya, you'll be watching from a distance. I don't want your lack of experience to kill you."

Rya opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It was true. But still part of her wanted to go out and fight alongside Murtagh and Thorn.

A sudden interruption startled her. _Rya!_

_Allaster?_

_Oh... my gosh! You're here! We're going out to battle!_

_I know,_

_Well, yeah, not really, but Thorn is. He's been talking about it for days._

_Really,_

_Rya, I'm scared; what if something happens? _

_I don't know, Allaster... I really don't know._

"Rya? Are you paying any attention?" cut in Murtagh.

"...No,"

"Well, we're going to be leaving, so go see to Allaster."

Rya gave him a blank stare; she had been told by the maids that her eyes were beautiful, and that she was lucky. Rya felt different about it, though, because every time she looked in the mirror she always found cold, gray eyes staring back. They were exactly like her father's.

She nodded absently and walked through the gates of the courtyard and headed toward the hill that made up the dragon holds. It was going to be a long night.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Rya clung to Allaster's reigns as they flew through the air above the heads of the royal army, who marched toward the Burning Plains of Alagaesia. Soon, they would reach it, because as the sun peeked over the horizon, she could see a thin, smoke-like line of stench in the distance that rose from the bogs ahead.

_Rya!_ called Murtagh with his mind. They couldn't communicate very well when they flew side by side because of the wind. Rya had finally agreed to open her mind enough so that they could talk.

_What?_ she asked, twisting in Allaster's saddle to see Thorn flying up from below her. Strands of long, brown hair whipped around her face, and she had long ago given up trying to tuck them behind her ears.

_We're going to be making camp here up ahead. _

_Okay, where do you want me--er, us to land?_

_Just fly ahead and land where you want to. I'm going to send a man out to negotiate terms of surrender._

Rya nodded and encouraged Allaster to land. Soon, both Allaster and Thorn had tilted into a steep dive that had Rya's stomach coming to her mouth. _Allaster!_ she screamed mentally, _I'm going to kill you!_

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Rya clung to Allaster's reigns as they flew through the air above the heads of the royal army, who marched toward the Burning Plains of Alagaesia. Soon, they would reach it, because as the sun peeked over the horizon, she could see a thin, smoke-like line of stench in the distance that rose from the bogs ahead.

_Rya!_ called Murtagh with his mind. They couldn't communicate very well when they flew side by side because of the wind. Rya had finally agreed to open her mind enough so that they could talk.

_What?_ she asked, twisting in Allaster's saddle to see Thorn flying up from below her. Strands of long, brown hair whipped around her face, and she had long ago given up trying to tuck them behind her ears.

_We're going to be making camp here up ahead. _

_Okay, where do you want me--er, us to land?_

_Just fly ahead and land where you want to. I'm going to send a man out to negotiate terms of surrender._

Rya nodded and encouraged Allaster to land. Soon, both Allaster and Thorn had tilted into a steep dive that had Rya's stomach coming to her mouth. _Allaster!_ she screamed mentally, _I'm going to kill you!_

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Soon after landing, the men that had walked in front of the group were unpacking their tents around the two dragons. Murtagh had found someone with a horse and sent him riding toward the bogs. Murtagh also sent Rya after him by dragon to make sure he wasn't killed; and if they tried to kill him, kill them with magic.

The man stopped his black horse about 100 feet from the barrier of sharpened logs that protected the Varden. From where Rya was positioned, she could see the boy and his dazzling blue dragon approach the wall.

"By refusing King Galbatorix's generous terms of surrender," the man shouted, "you choose death as your fate." Rya's eyes widened. Obviously, either Murtagh had changed the rules and decided not to negotiate, or he had already negotiated, and the Varden had refused to surrender.

"The hand of friendship has turned into the fist of war!" he continued. "If any of you still hold regard for your rightful sovereign, the all-knowing, all-powerful King Galbatorix, then flee! None may stand before us once we set forth to cleanse Alagaesia of every miscreant, traitor, and subversive. And though it pains our lord--for he knows that most of these rebellious acts are instigated by bitter and misguided leaders--we shall gently chastise the unlawful territory known as Surda and return it to the benevolent rule of King Galbatorix, he who sacrifices himself day and night for the good of his people. So flee, I say, or suffer the doom of your herald."

With that, the man turned on his black stallion and galloped back towards camp. Rya turned back to Eragon and Saphira and glanced at a dark skinned girl beside them. She knew that it was probably Nasuada, the leader of the Varden.

_Shall we go?_ asked Allaster, turning his head so that his golden yellow eyes connected with her gray ones.

_Yeah, let's go,_ she replied and braced herself as Allaster turned and pushed off the large rock that the had been hiding behind and skimmed over the sandy ground toward the white tents that made up the encampment of the empire's army.

**Chapter Five everybody. Thanks goes out to my loyal reviewers:**

_**Luveroffanfic: Thanks! **_

_**Felicitousmomento: This chapter is a little longer than usual… but I will try to make them longer! Usually they are longer than this! too much editing**_

_**AlisSilly: I make it a point to update quickly. Glad you like!**_


	6. The War Plague

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: None.**

Chapter Six: The War Plague

"Rya, can you go put Thorn's armor on him for me?" asked Murtagh, brushing past Rya.

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda gotta go set up the ranks,"

Rya sighed, she was already sweating with all of her armor on, and the sun seemed to beat on them from all directions. "Fine, but you owe me if you live through this battle,"

She walked over to the red dragon who was busy dozing in the sun. "Come on, Thorn, get up; Murtagh says you have to get your armor on."

Thorn opened one red eye lazily, gazing at Rya, who was frowning at him. Two small spirals of smoke puffed out of Thorn's nostrils before he closed his eye again.

"Thorn," she warned, "get up now,"

Now, Thorn opened eyes and raised his head off the ground.

"That's a good dragon," Rya cooed sarcastically, "now stand up so I can get this stupid armor on you."

A giant cloud of smoke exited Thorn's now gaping jaws and surrounded Rya. She coughed and backed out of the dispersing clouds. "Thorn!" she screeched.

The giant dragon settled back down and closed its eyes. Rya scowled and went back into the camp, searching for Murtagh.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

That night, hundreds of soldiers fell ill. The still, cold air was filled with the sound of sick men. Rya and Murtagh stayed in the same tent, neither got any sleep, and neither talked the whole night. After more men started acting drunk than usual, Rya knew that something was up. Murtagh suspected food and water poisoning after a man died, so he told Rya and they both restrained from eating or drinking anything.

When the morning came, over twenty-five men had died, and a couple hundred more had high fevers and were puking their guts out. None the less, Murtagh had gathered the remaining soldiers and filled the gaps in the ranks. Most of the leading officers were going nuts and commanding surrender; and about a quarter of the soldiers agreed and gave up. The rest were led under Murtagh and the few sane higher ranking officers and sorcerers/sorceresses.

Murtagh was half tempted to have Rya and Allaster fight along side him in the battle, but Rya reminded him that she was way to inexperienced to be fighting in a battle. She also promised that she would jump in and help him if he was in trouble.

Soon, the Varden had crept forward and invaded the ranks of the Empire. But by then, Rya was far away, perched on a tall hill. She watched as Murtagh and Eragon battled in the air, and finally Murtagh triumphed over Eragon. Murtagh climbed onto Thorn and followed the remaining soldiers in a retreat back out of range of the Varden's archers.

"What did you do?" asked Rya quietly while she and Murtagh used their reserve energy supplies to heal the injured.

"He knows that we're brothers... and I took this," he drew a sword out from under a thick towel. It was blood red, engraved by the hilt by a symbol that Rya recognized as the symbol of the Forsworn Rider Morzan, who was slain by Brom. Her eyes widened.

"No way; that's Zar'roc... Morzan's sword! How did you get ahold of it?" Rya exclaimed.

"Eragon had it; he got it from Brom when they left where ever they came from." Murtagh turned it slowly in his hand, as if to show it off. Rya beckoned to Murtagh who handed the sword to her. She stood and walked out a ways before starting to into a complex chain of sword swings. Finally she walked back and handed it back to Murtagh.

"Nice sword," she said, "I heard that all the riders of the past had swords to match their dragons, and now you do. I only wish I did too,"

"That may be a possibility," Murtagh replied, smiling slightly.

Rya gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? The elves aren't going to be making anyone in the Empire a sword, especially a Princess who's a dragon rider."

Murtagh's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You'll see,"

Rya looked up from the bloody arm in front of her and glared at him. "You're up to something,"

"Yes, I am,"

"Waise heill," Rya said, a touch of annoyance in her voice as her hand pressed to the man's wound. She suspected that Murtagh had more on his mind than just a sword, so she didn't talk to him for the rest of the evening. Finally, she got word that they were leaving and she went to pack up her tent.

_Are we leaving yet?_ complained Allaster, his head leaving the ground and swinging toward Rya.

_Finally, _she replied, taking out the small cot from the tent then disassembling the tent itself. Soon, she had a fairly small bag that she could carry that contained the tent fabric and the folded cot.

Strapping the saddle in the crick of Allaster's neck, she climbed up. She saw the remaining men packing up the tents that _weren't _destroyed. She looked farther and saw the line of smoky stench rising from the bogs.

"Rya!" called Murtagh, who landed beside her on Thorn, causing dust and the remaining debris to flutter up into the air.

"What?"

"It's time to go. The Varden is sending out riders to clear the field."

Rya nodded; by clearing the field, he meant the Varden was going to take the remaining soldiers and interrogate them before actually killing them. Allaster took the cue to lift off into the air. Soon, both dragons were gliding low back toward the Empire's capital.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

When they arrived back at Uru'baen, Murtagh offered to bring Allaster back to the holds for her. She accepted and let him fly away with her dragon as she climbed up to her father's room. There, she found her father at his desk with a letter in his hand.

"Father?"

"Rya," came the relieved reply. Rya heard something in his voice that she didn't like.

"What is it?"

Galbatorix turned to her, still holding the letter out in front of him "We've been called to war by the Varden," he said flatly, "where's Murtagh?"

"He's... he's taking the dragons to the holds, why?"

"Because," Galbatorix turned away for a moment to put the letter on the desk. "Do you know what this means, Rya?"

"Um... we're going to war?"

"Well, yes, but it means that we're going to need you. I will have to train you myself from now on. You need to learn as much of the ancient language as you can in the shortest amount of time possible."

Just then, Murtagh burst into the room. "Sir! A messenger from the Varden has just arrived!"

**Chapter Six! And it's LONG. Expect the next chapter to be the same length, or longer!**

**Now to my reviewers!**

_**Felicitousmomento: I'm going to be updating a lot more often since I've got the rest of the story all planned out. AND! All your questions will be answered in the next couple chapters! plus, an added surprise in the next chapter!**_


	7. Distress

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: This chapter has some romance in it... which will effect future events! this chapter is the longest yet!**

Chapter Seven: Distress

"A messenger!" Galbatorix exclaimed. "They just declared war and they send a _messenger_? Do they want to surrender already?"

Murtagh stood ridged, his eyes big. "No, actually, he's one of our own soldiers--"

"One of our own? Why did they send one of our own back to us?"

Rya didn't stay to find out how the rest of the conversation went. Instead, she ran out the door, almost knocking Murtagh off his feet. She headed straight for the courtyard, where the soldier was getting off his horse and being greeted by a whole crowd of people. Rya pushed her way through them and approached the man.

"Excuse me," she said, taking his arm. He took one look at her and dropped to one knee.

"Your Highness,"

"No time for that, sir, my father wants to see you." Rya said, pulling the man to his feet and dragging him out of the crowd and into the castle. She let go of him once she got the door shut, knowing that he would follow her. She could hear her father and Murtagh talking through the door before she opened it, for as soon as she did, both of them were silenced.

"Here he is," she announced.

The soldier stepped in after her, bowing low to King Galbatorix, then to Murtagh.

"What's your name?" Galbatorix asked.

"Alexander, your Majesty," said Alexander, who bowed low again. He was young with dark brown hair that was cut short. He was probably around the age of twenty.

"Why did they send you to us?" questioned Murtagh.

"Well, about that, your Majesty..."

"What?" asked Galbatorix, leaning forward in his chair.

"They're gathering an army... an army of Dwarves, Humans, Urgals, and if they can persuade the Elves... well, you get the idea, your Majesty. They'll be here in less than a week."

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

"You gotta flick your wrist!" Shouted Murtagh, grabbing Rya's arm.

"I'm trying!" Cried Rya. "Kodthr du knifr!"

Murtagh winced as the knife flew off the table and into Rya's hand, which was dangerously close to his own.

"I flicked my wrist!" Rya boasted.

"Yes," said Murtagh quietly as he pulled away from Rya, who threw the knife where it stuck in the wall. "Let's do the next sequence,"

Rya cleared her throat and stood back. "Risa adurna," she started, the motion of her wrist seemed to pull the water out of the glass in front of her.

"Good," said Murtagh, "now, go into the routine shapes," he commanded.

"Skolir," Rya announced as the water formed itself into a shield-like shape in front of them.

"Next," Murtagh said, but before Rya could command the water again, the door burst open, breaking her concentration. The water splashed back down all over the floor, getting both Murtagh and herself wet.

"His Majesty King Galbatorix would like to see both of you in his bedchamber," announced the servant that had entered the room. He bowed low and exited before neither of them could reply.

"That's cold," said Rya.

"Yeah, he should have led us down there." Replied Murtagh, who was wringing out the bottom of his pants.

"No," said Rya, "the water is _cold_."

Murtagh stared at her. "Oh, yeah,"

"Well, let's get down to my father's bedchamber before he gets mad."

"That would be a bad thing,"

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

"Father?"

"Rya! Murtagh! Come in," said Galbatorix. Both of the dragon riders entered the room to see King Galbatorix decked out in his armor. "It's time," he said.

"Time for what?" Asked Rya.

"The Varden will be here in less than a day."

Rya and Murtagh exchanged glances.

"I supposed there is nothing else I could teach either of you, so I suggest you get some rest. We wouldn't want you guys falling asleep during the battle. Prepare yourselves however you do, and be ready to rise early in the morning. You are dismissed."

Murtagh pulled Rya out of the room and into the hallway when Galbatorix turned away. "I need to talk to you privately," he said when the door was shut behind them.

"Why?"

"You'll see,"

"You're up to something,"

"Yes, I am,"

Rya twisted out of his grasp. "I want to know what you're up to, Murtagh."

"And I just want you to trust me, Rya."

Rya followed him down the hallway, though she was suspicious that all of this was more than what met the eye. He led her to the armory, where he took her inside and shut the door. Rya stayed by the door while she watched Murtagh rummage through a pile of random weapons.

"Murtagh...?" Asked Rya; her hand crept along the wall and came to rest on the doorknob. She was ready to exit the room if she had to.

"Ah, Rya?" Murtagh spun around; there was obviously something behind his back. "I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Murtagh pulled something out from behind his back that was long and covered in burlap and handed it to her. "Seeing as though I have a sword and you don't..."

Rya unwrapped the scratchy burlap cloth to reveal a beautiful sword in it's sheath. She unsheathed it; it was tinted green, just like her dragon. There was a giant emerald embedded in the hilt, and she was able to fit both her hands on it. The blade looked almost three feet long and had an intricate symbol up by the hilt. The green of the blade was so light that it was almost silver. Rya gasped as she picked it up with her right hand. "Murtagh... where did you ever get something like this?"

"Well, your father found it for you a couple weeks ago, and he said to give it to you when you completed your training."

"It's... it's beautiful!" Rya exclaimed, running her fingers up and down the blade. "Flawless!"

"Yes, it was made by the elves for a previous dragon rider; it's name is Svi'ra... or Silence."

Rya grinned at Murtagh. "Silence? I think that fits,"

Murtagh grinned back. "Yes, and there's one more thing,"

"What?"

"It's in my room; we'll have to go get it."

"Okay," Rya opened the door, strapped the belt on and sheathed Svi'ra. Soon, they had arrived at Murtagh's door, and they had both entered.

"So? Where is it?" Rya asked glancing around the room.

Murtagh opened his dresser drawer and took out a small dagger. "Here," he handed Rya the knife. "It's a throwing knife; perfectly balanced. I know King Galbatorix doesn't really care for throwing knives, but I also know that you love them."

Rya pulled out the small dagger and balanced it on her finger; he was right--it was perfectly balanced. It was made of ivory, with a small star sapphire dropped into the blade. Veins of what looked like silver ran over the blade and around the hilt.

"Thank you, Murtagh," she said, but she couldn't find any other words to say. "I... I don't know what else to say."

"You needn't say anything, Rya,"

Rya looked up to see that Murtagh was closer than she had thought. She put the small dagger in her belt as he walked up to her.

"You needn't say anything," he repeated, taking her by the shoulders.

"Murtagh?" Rya said nervously, looking into his dark eyes. Suddenly, Rya was lost in him; his lips were pressed against hers. She froze for what seemed like eternity, and then went into panic mode.

"Murtagh!" She screeched, pushing him away. Rya rushed from the room and ran for her own chambers, wanting to find the safety of her own bed for the night.

**Chapter Seven Everybody! Was that a surprise? Was it okay? What do you guys think? I would like to know!**

**To my reviewers!**

_**Felicitousmomento: Awesome. I love surprises too!**_

_**Luveroffanfic: That's funny. Thanks.**_


	8. The Arrival of the Varden

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit shorter than its predecessors. **

Chapter Eight: The Arrival of the Varden

Rya awoke before sunrise the next morning and put on her chain mail and basic armor; also strapping on her sword and placing her throwing knife in her boot. Lastly, she pulled on her old leather gloves that she hadn't worn in years; she was even surprised that they still fit. She would need them to protect her hands during battle.

"Milady?" said a nervous maid, opening the door. "Your father requests your presence in the courtyard."

"Thank you," said Rya as the maid closed the door; there was no emotion in her voice.

By the time that Rya had made it down to the courtyard, other high-ranking officers had made it down before her were already talking--including Murtagh. As soon as she arrived, her father approached her, still dressed in his armor.

"I'm not going to be fighting unless our army is losing." He said.

"Why not? With you out there we are guaranteed to win!" Rya answered.

"Exactly, if you don't need me, then I'm not going to fight."

"But--"

"I'm not arguing with you; go get Allaster ready,"

Rya sighed and shook her head. Eventually, she started making her way toward the gates out of the courtyard. When she made it to the dragon holds, the sun was letting its first rays of light over the horizon.

_Allaster,_ she called with her mind.

_Yes, my lady Rya?_

_It's time to get ready for battle, my dragon._

Allaster uncurled from his position in a small cavern overhead and jumped down; stretching his legs. Rya pulled out the metal and toughened leather armor that her father had had made for him. She strapped each piece on, slowly making her way down to his tail, and, all in all, this process took a good twenty minutes to complete correctly.

"Rya?" Came the voice behind her when she had finished.

Rya spun around to see Murtagh standing there, his hands were clasped behind his back. "What do you want?" She asked in an emotionless tone.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry... I let my emotions get the best of me. I did not mean for it to go so far..."

"Murtagh," Rya said, approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, Rya," Murtagh said after a while of silence.

"Murtagh, I like you too, but no more than how a sister loves her brother." Answered Rya; she practically saw his heart breaking in front of her. He was handsome, but she could never love him more than a friend.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Murtagh, like I said, you're like my brother."

Rya climbed up onto Allaster, who had been bored out of his mind while this was happening, and he walked slowly out of the holds. But when she got out into the sun, she could see soldiers running around, carrying weapons and armor around and leading horses to where they had to go. In the distance, Rya could see a faint line approaching; the Varden.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

The heat was almost unbearable. Rya and Murtagh sat in their armor on their dragons in the front of the Empire's army, waiting for Eragon and Nasuada to come and negotiate terms of agreement with them. Soon, a part came through the crowds of the Varden and Nasuada appeared, followed by Eragon riding atop Saphira.

Murtagh signaled for Rya to follow him out into the open. Both parties met in the middle of the battlefield.

"Does King Galbatorix of the Empire wish to surrender?" Asked Nasuada in a strong voice. She was dark skinned and beautiful; her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, like Rya's, and she had a very confident air about her.

"His Majesty, King Galbatorix, does not wish to surrender, but to squash the Varden like the insect that it is." Replied Murtagh, glaring at Eragon all the time.

Rya, not meaning to be rude, was staring at Eragon. His features were so sharp that he, at a distance, might have been mistaken for an elf. Brown hair lay flat against his head, highlighting intense brown eyes. She even found him attractive.

A small mental gasp came from Allaster as his golden eyes met with Saphira's blue ones.

_Allaster, now's not the time,_ Rya scolded.

_But--_

_No buts! I want your full attention on the battle._

Suddenly, Rya was caught staring… by both Murtagh and Eragon.

_Rya! What do you think you're doing? _Came the harsh warning from Murtagh. Rya snapped her head around to face him, he was back to talking to Nasuada.

_What?_ She countered innocently.

_Just... stop it,_ he said, giving up.

By then, Murtagh had finished "negotiating" and gave her the signal to retreat back behind the army. Rya glanced back one more time to see Eragon give Murtagh a small scowl.

_I take it that he hates you now,_ Rya thought at Murtagh.

_I guess he does, doesn't he? I wouldn't blame him,_

_I wish I had a brother, _she said, peering over her shoulder at him. _Not that you aren't like one, Murtagh; you're all I can truly count on right now... well, except for Allaster._

_That's nice to know, _he replied quietly.

There was a shout from below as the first of the Empire and Varden's men charged forward. Rya pulled Allaster into a tight downward spiral, and for a moment, it looked like they were going to be run right into the ground. Until suddenly, Allaster pulled up and used the momentum that had built up to soar low over the heads of the Empire's men.

Allaster roared as they approached the ranks of the Varden. Scores of arrows flew up into the air, but the ones that were aimed at Allaster and Thorn conveniently missed. Murtagh and Thorn rose above and surpassed Rya and Allaster just in time to send an attack on Eragon and Saphira. Allaster veered away and down into the Varden's army. Murtagh's fight was Murtagh's fight, and neither Allaster nor Rya were planning on interfering.

**Chapter Eight. We are approximately a little over half of the way through the story so far.**

**To my _many_ reviewers!**

_**sarah: I love your email! And thanks for the review, it certainly will be finished.**_

_**Horsesdontlie: Thanks, and that is what I'm afraid of--the basic characters being OOC. I'm not surprised that they might be. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**alex: Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Fate's Dice Kyre-JMK: Thanks!**_

_**luveroffanfic: Oh, yeah I thought about doing that, actually, because I, myself, find him attractive. But I felt that Rya had never had a romantic experience in her whole life since Galbatorix kept her so secluded, so it came as a surprise to her. I planning this story as having a lot of twists and turns, so it may come out in your favor anyway.**_

_**felicitousmomento: Thanks! It's so nice to know that there's someone out there that reviews constantly!**_

_**pename here: I like your name! I hate predictable stories, and I'm glad that mine isn't! **_


	9. Amongst the Varden

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: If you want a good laugh, go see the Benchwarmers in theaters. I highly recommend it; it's hilarious.**

Chapter Nine: Amongst the Varden

Rya swung again, and this time, the sword struck flesh; felling the man that she had been fighting. She looked over her shoulder to see a group of urgals running toward her. "Jierda du Urgals!" She cried, her hand rising as if to stop them. The urgals cried out and fell to the ground; dead. But it was then that she found herself caught in a more intense battle than she could have ever imagined.

She was between Eragon and Murtagh.

"Rya!" Called Murtagh from her right. "Move!"

_Allaster! Where are you? _ Rya shouted mentally. _I need you!_

_I'm kinda being held up now, but I'm coming!_ He replied almost instantly.

Rya glanced at Eragon, who had a determined look on his face, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking _past _her at Murtagh.

"Rya!" Yelled Murtagh. "Please! Just get out of the way,"

Just then, Allaster came out of nowhere and landed between Eragon and Rya.

_Rya! Get on!_ He said, pleading with his yellow eyes. _We have to get out of here! _She would never have gotten the chance. Saphira, who had been standing nearby, launched herself at Allaster, who was knocked off his feet. The air was filled with the sound of the two dragon's defening roars.

Murtagh ran up behind Rya and grabbed her by the arm, swinging her to face him. "Rya! I want you to ride Thorn back to the castle and get King Galbatorix! Our army is taking this too hard!"

"No! What about Allaster!" She screamed back; trying to twist out of his grasp. This is what she had seen in her dream. Allaster fell onto his side; Saphira had dug her claws into his neck armor and pulled him down. "Blothr du skulblaka Bjartskular!" She shouted, before everything went black.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

"Blothr du skulblaka Bjartskular!" Shouted the girl; then she went limp. Eragon didn't even need to think about it; _Stop the dragon Brightscales!_ Eragon looked for Saphira. She was poised over the girl's dragon in a striking position; one clawed hand rested on the green dragon's head, and the other ready to slice his neck. The girl had stopped Saphira from killing her own dragon! Slowly, Saphira withdrew from her position.

Eragon glanced to Murtagh, who was now cradling the lifeless body of the girl. He watched as his brother gently placed her on the ground and stood to face him. The sound of a horn stood out against the sound of clashing metal. Murtagh took one last look at Eragon and ran for Thorn, who had just previously landed not too far from him. The Empire must be retreating!

Thorn lifted off into the air and drifted towards the body of the limp girl, his talons were outstretched to grab her. Eragon knew that this was his chance.

"Jierda!" He yelled. Thorn roared and withdrew into the air; Murtagh yelled for him to go back down, but it wasn't to be. Soon, Thorn was heading back toward the castle and to safety along with the rest of the Empire's army. The Varden's soldiers chased them back within the gates of Uru'baen.

Saphira, still watching Allaster's body warily, approached Eragon. _Are you okay, little one?_

_Yes,_ he replied, slowly approaching the girl, who was still lying motionless on the ground. He kneeled beside her body, brushing the hair out of her face. Eragon lowered his ear to her slightly parted lips; she was still breathing steadily, but her breaths came in slow, as if she were sleeping.

_Who is she?_ Asked Saphira, hovering over both of them.

_I don't know, but whoever she is, she was an important rider for Murtagh to want to come back for._

_What about her dragon?_

Eragon looked up at Saphira. _First, see if he's okay, then see if you can communicate and reason with him. We wouldn't want him to turn on us, now would we?_

_No, I guess we wouldn't,_

Eragon turned back to the girl. Her face was covered with grime and mud, but what worried him the most was the trickle of blood that had just appeared at the corner of her mouth. _Saphira!_ He called urgently.

_Yes?_

_Come here, I need you to take the girl back to our base camp._

_Why? What about her dragon?_

_I will take care of him. You just worry about getting the girl back and in one piece._

Saphira walked over and Eragon gently strapped her into the saddle. Once the girl was secure, he let Saphira go.

Next, he turned to the green dragon that still laid on its side. He walked up to it; keeping a safe distance between himself and the dragon's body. Slowly, he reached out a thought to the dragon's mind. Suddenly, he was slammed back by a giant wall in the creature's mind; physically knocking him to the ground. There came a low guttural growl from its throat, and its lip lifted in a subtle warning.

"Eka ai fricai, skulblaka," Eragon said gently.

_Where's my rider? _ The dragon growled in the ancient language.

_She is safe,_

_Where?_

Eragon swallowed, how could he answer this? _She's with friends,_

In the blink of an eye, the dragon had risen and was crouching so he was at eye level with Eragon. _Friends, Shur'tugal? Take me to her, or I will kill you._ The dragon lowered its neck so that Eragon could get on.

_Fly towards the small encampment ahead. _Commanded Eragon, who clung to the emerald dragon's neck as he took off and flew low across the plain.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Rya suddenly was pulled out of the darkness and into the light. Her eyes fluttered open as she realized that she was lying on a makeshift cot under a white tent. Then came the pain; it shot through her head and down her body to her toes. She could feel it in every part of her body, as if she were burning. Rya closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth; there was nothing that she could do about it but wait.

When it finally subsided and she could open her eyes again, there was someone in the room with her. Rya dared to move her head, which resulted in a minor aching pain in her neck and temples. Compared to the previous pain, this was nothing.

"Ah, you're awake," the person said; it was a woman. She approached Rya and placed a cold towel across her forehead, which relieved the headache even though it was freezing.

When Rya had recovered from the pain, she noticed that the lady who had placed the towel on her head was sitting now, scratching with a pen on a notepad. She had dark, curly hair, and an odd looking cat sat next to her.

_You're the daughter of King Galbatorix, aren't you?_ Asked a voice inside her head.

_Who are you?_ Rya countered with her own question, wanting to know what was going on.

_That's not important, but I am Solembum, Shur'tugal. _

_What? _Rya glanced about the room, but she only saw the woman and the cat. _What are you?_

_I am a werecat, but I must know, are you, or are you not the daughter of the ruling King Galbatorix?_

_I am, but what is it to you?_

_I like to know things, and for your trouble, I will tell you this: Do not mention your heritage while you are here._

_Why? Where am I?_

_You are amongst the Varden,_ the cat said, then trotted out of the room.

"How do you feel, my dear?" Asked the lady, once Solumbum was gone.

Rya looked at her. "I don't know, exactly,"

"That was one hefty enchantment you did,"

"What?"

"On the field, dear, when you stopped Saphira like that,"

"Oh... yes, I guess it was,"

"What's your name dear?"

"Rya,"

"And you're a Dragon Rider?"

"Yes,"

"Hm,"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon my manners, my name is Angela. I'm a herbalist,"

"For the Varden?"

"No, for myself,"

Rya smiled. "I'm a..." she started, but then suddenly remembering what the werecat had said.

"You're a...?"

"Well," Rya said, trying to make up something fast. "I'm a dragon rider,"

"Yes,"

"And I come from a family of... spellcasters," Rya said; it wasn't exactly a lie.

Just then, another woman poked her head in the tent entrance. "Angela, Eragon has just landed with another dragon! A green one!" As soon as she had arrived, she was gone again. Angela looked at Rya.

"Yours?" She asked.

"Allaster!" Rya whispered; trying to get off the cot.

"No," Angela said, holding Rya down on the small bed. "You can't get up, we don't know if you're all right."

"But I am!"

"We'll see about that. Saphira brought you back unconscious, and we haven't been able to find out what happened."

Rya was about to push Angela off when there was a great roaring and shouting. Angela took one look at Rya and sprinted out of the tent.

**There's Chapter Nine. The longest yet! Now to my precious reviewer!**

_**Childofthewilderness: Awesome pen name. That is completely true--authors are the only ones who can make the characters "in character". Thanks for reviewing.**_


	10. Control

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Softball started.**

Chapter Ten: Control

Rya took a deep breath; what were they doing to Allaster?

_Rya!_ Allaster called, startling Rya.

_Allaster! What's happening?_

_Stop them! Stop them all! _

_Stop what?_

_Rya!_

_Allaster! Where--_ Rya was suddenly cut off by another extremely loud roar, and this time, it was joined by another. Rya had to cover her ears. She lay on her side; curled in a ball with her arms wrapped around her head.

Once the noise had stopped, she sat up slowly. She felt the blood pounding in her skull, and Rya sat quietly until it had passed. After she felt better, she tried standing, which resulted with the same effect. Rya moaned and leaned on the small table that was beside her.

_Rya! Where are you?_ Came another urgent call from Allaster.

_I'm coming!_ She thought back; shaking off the headache and exiting the tent. She saw what had to be at least twenty men surrounding Allaster with their swords drawn. Saphira was nearby; crouched and ready to jump if needed.

"Allaster!" She screamed while tearing through the crowd to her dragon's side. There was silence as all eyes fell on her. She climbed onto Allaster's now bare back and sat where the saddle should have been. Rya could see the crowd parting and Nasuada and Eragon coming through. She closed her eyes as pain washed through her head.

"Rya," came a gentle voice. She opened her eyes to see Nasuada below her.

"How do you know my name?" Rya demanded, her gray eyes narrowing at the darker-skinned girl.

Nasuada swallowed. "I... um,"

Eragon placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and stepped past. "Rya, come down,"

_Tell him no, I'm taking you back,_ Allaster hissed.

_Your scales will rip my legs to shreds! I can already feel them cutting through my pants and rubbing the mail._

Rya gazed down at the boy with sharp eyes. "Why?"

"Well," Eragon said, glancing around, "can I talk to you in private?"

_Don't do it,_ echoed Allaster's voice in her head. The green dragon shifted uncomfortably under her.

Rya took a deep breath and started to climb down from her perch. Frantically, she searched for some way into the other rider's mind so that she could find out what was going on.

_Don't worry, Rya, we won't hurt you or your precious dragon._ Rya, startled at the sudden thought that responded to her curiousness, almost slipped.

Eragon smiled and held out a hand to help her as she half-crept, half-slid down Allaster's limb.

Rya, still not completely sure of the whole situation, took his and she mumbled a thank you as she arrived safely on the ground beside him. She wanted to trust him, but what would her father think of that? What would Murtagh do? _How can I be so sure of that?_ She asked.

Eragon's smile broadened into a grin and he repeated himself in the ancient language. This time, Rya smiled back.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

"Find her!" Screamed Galbatorix; his hand coming down on the table with a loud _bang!_ Causing numerous items in the room jump into the air... including the soldiers in front of him. They scampered out of the room, eager to find the King's missing daughter, as Galbatorix settled back in his chair.

In the hallway, Murtagh watched silently as the frightened soldiers stumbled out of the room and ran down the corridor. He felt like he was waiting for his execution. He had let the Varden--no, his brother--carry off the King's daughter. Another wave of grief washed over him as the memory flooded his mind for the thousandth time. How could he have let it happen?

"Murtagh!" Boomed Galbatorix. Murtagh winced at the volume, then walked slowly to the door and opened it tentatively. He entered and stood at attention in front of Galbatoix's desk. He could feel Galbatorix's anger through his mind being aimed at him.

Galbatorix sighed and they stared at each other for a long time before one of them finally spoke. "You know why we're here, right Murtagh?" Galbatorix said, his voice hissing through his teeth.

_Yup, you've shouted it all over the Kingdom!_ Murtagh thought. "Yes, sire,"

"You do know that I can hear your thoughts,"

Murtagh swallowed hard.

"And, because I know your true name, I'm sending you out to find my daughter." King Galbatorix rose from his seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of Murtagh. "And _I_ am going to be there with you all the time."

Murtagh suddenly felt like a giant hand had gripped his brain. He couldn't move and he couldn't talk back.

"Go get Thorn and ride out and _find my daughter_." Galbatorix poked an index finger into Murtagh's chest. Murtagh tried to take a step back, but he found that he was trapped; a prisoner in his own mind.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Rya sat on another cot while a beautiful elven maiden with dark hair tended to her. Neither of them had talked while the elf took Rya's clothes and gave her a new set. The elf had also healed Rya's wounds even though they were small.

Rya sat patiently as the elf left the tent and returned with a plate of food. Eragon was right behind her.

"Thank you," Rya said, accepting the food gratefully. She hadn't really noticed how hungry she actually was. Eragon nodded to the elf and she exited the tent. He sat down beside her as she wolfed down the meat and bread that had been brought.

When she was finally beginning to feel full, she slowed down so that they could talk. "Who was that elf? I've never seen an elf before."

Eragon gave her a small smile. "That was Arya... and where exactly do you live, anyway?"

Rya almost said, _don't you know? _But remembering the werecat, she pushed back the words. "...Uru'baen,"

The look on Eragon's face darkened. "Do you know Galbatorix?"

Rya canned another smart remark. "Uh, not personally; he usually sends his servants and stuff to tell me what I need to do. I've only seen him once,"

"And I suspect you do know Murtagh,"

She couldn't lie on this one, it was too tempting. "Yeah, duh! He's the only other one who has ever understood me completely!"

Eragon raised an eyebrow at her and seemed to move away a little. "Really?"

"Why?" She asked; resuming her innocence while chewing on a piece of meat, and looking out the tent flap at the now receding sunset.

"Well, did he ever talk about me?"

Rya masked her face with a puzzled look. "Oh, um... like what?"

"Did he ever tell you that I was his brother?"

To Rya, this was _very_ old news, but she pretended to be surprised for the sake of keeping her true identity a secret. "No! Is he really? That is so strange!" She thought for a second. "Did you know you guys' mom? 'Cause, I mean, she's not around anywhere in Uru'baen, and he never talks about her. But, of course, Morzan's dead..." Rya trailed off--Eragon's father was dead!

Eragon looked down, and for the first time she saw his sharp, manly features turn down. She suddenly regretted her last words. She used to talk so freely with Murtagh about it, and it was okay with him, but she never imagined what it would be like to never know your father at all.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, setting the small plate on the ground and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I completely forgot... I am _so_ sorry, Eragon."

Eragon looked up and smiled weakly. "It's okay... I guess you could say I kinda just found out myself."

"Oh,"

Eragon's expression brighten as he spoke again. "What's your family like, Rya?"

Rya's insides felt like they were being twisted. What could she say about her father? "Well, I never knew my mother, and my father is a very... powerful man in Uru'baen."

"What does he do?"

"...He's the trading overseer of the city,"

"Really, what's his name?"

Just in the nick of time, there was a giant roar from outside followed by screaming. Rya looked at Eragon, who looked right back. They both realized the exact same thing at the same time: they had an unwanted guest.

**There's Chapter Ten, again, I'm sorry it took so long. **

**To my reviewers!**

_**AlisSilly: Um, your welcome? Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**felicitousmomento: laughs Maybe!**_

_**Sarakou: I love Eldest! My friends and I are impatient for the movie and the third book to come out, so I tried to write something to ease my mind... aka, this story! Thanks for the review!**_

_**GideonNoir: Thanks! It's good to hear. **_

_**Alex: Coincidence Numbah Uno... you sound like one of my friends! Coincidence Numbah Dos... his name is Alex too! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**luveroffanfic: Fine, fine, I'll let you have Murtagh as a treat for reviewing my story constantly.**_

_**Tree-Rocker: Interesting pen name you have there. Thanks for the review... and you're right.**_

_**soggybox: I like your pen name too! Awesome! Thanks!**_

_**Miss Violence: laughs Your pen name is also quite creative! i just think I'm in a pen name mood at the moment I think the lack of detail comes from writing too fast. Thanks for telling me.**_


	11. Outnumbered

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter, but the amount of chapters are going to be more than I had imagined when I had started. But, I guess that could be a good thing for some, right?**

Chapter Eleven: Outnumbered

Eragon leapt to his feet and to the tent entrance; Rya was right behind him. She looked over his shoulder at the horrific scene that was taking place not to far from the tent.

Murtagh sat on Thorn in the middle of the camp, surrounded by a circle of dead soldiers that had been brave enough to challenge him. Eragon spun and pushed Rya back onto the cot.

"Stay here," he said, rushing out of the tent before she could protest.

_Allaster,_ said Rya; rising to her feet.

_Yes?_

_Thorn and Murtagh have arrived._

_I can't get to you without them noticing. _

_Well, meet me out there then._

Allaster broke the connection as Rya stepped to the entrance again and poked her head out. Saphira had arrived and was battling Thorn in the air while Eragon fought Murtagh on the ground. From the way it looked, Eragon was loosing and he wouldn't last much longer.

_Murtagh!_ Rya screamed as he ran at Eragon again. There was no reply from Murtagh's hard mind and no falter in his sword or his step. Something had to be seriously wrong.

She looked at Murtagh again; he had a look on his face that she had never seen before, even in battle. Rya barely heard Murtagh's reply to her scream as she tried to contact him over and over. _Help me, Rya, _came the weak plea.

_Murtagh?_

_Help me!_

_What are you doing?_

_Help me! Your father--_Murtagh was suddenly cut off when the cold wall of silence returned that had prevented her from reaching him before.

_Murtagh!_ She shouted, trying her hardest to find a way through his barriers. There was a roar that signaled the arrival of Allaster, who took a place beside Saphira in the air. With both of them fighting, Thorn would have no chance; but Rya knew that Allaster wouldn't kill him.

Then she remembered what Murtagh had whispered to her one day when they were training with her father. _"I don't know why he bothers to train me when he can control me like he does."_ Rya had simply nodded, but now she knew what he meant. Her father knew Murtagh's true name!

Rya ducked back into the tent and grabbed her sword and dagger and put them on. When she ran back out, Murtagh was forcing Eragon back into a group of trees that were too dense to get through. _But you have to remember, it's not really Murtagh in there._

_Yeah, but it's still his body. _She argued with herself.

_He has no control._

_Don't hurt him. _Was the last thought before she charged at Murtagh and Eragon. Rya got there just before Murtagh had gotten the chance to slice Eragon's throat and slid her sword between them; blocking the final attack that was coming from Murtagh.

Murtagh shot an angry glare back at Rya; except it wasn't Murtagh's eyes that she saw, it was her father's.

"Rya," he said; but his voice was her father's also. "Come back," the voice was harsh and didn't fit Murtagh's young body. Murtagh pulled his sword away from her own and backed away a little. Eragon slid off the tree that his back had been against, grabbed his sword and got ready to attack.

Rya raised her sword in front of her and moved swiftly into her fighting stance. She took one step and swung the weapon at him with all her might. Murtagh was caught unaware but brought his sword up to meet hers with a loud crash of metal on metal.

Took this time to swing his sword at his brother's back, but Murtagh blocked that too after he had pushed Rya off. The fight was cut short by two simultaneous roars of triumph and two dragons flying by at a breakneck speed; one green and one blue.

Murtagh faltered as Thorn crashed to the ground; then Murtagh gasped for air. Rya didn't know what to do. It was her father and her best friend all in one, but her father didn't feel the pain that Murtagh did.

_Rya... help me, _Murtagh gasped; the mental block dissolving into blackness.

Rya stared as Murtagh fell to his knees. His eyes faded back to their normal color as Galbatorix left his body. She finally felt compelled to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Eragon!" She shouted. "If you're not going to help, go get someone who will!"

Eragon seemed to snap out of a trance and run over to where Rya was holding a limp Murtagh; to only think that it was a day or two ago it was the other way around.

"What do we do?" Asked Eragon.

Rya glanced around. "It's not Murtagh, it's his dragon... so we have to heal his dragon. Use Saphira's help, and Allaster if he's willing."

Eragon ran over to the giant, red dragon and called Saphira with his mind. Rya did the same thing with Allaster. She checked Murtagh's pulse and found that it was steady, but a little slow.

"Rya, can you feed us a little power? Thorn's not waking up."

Rya looked up, then back down at Murtagh's calm face. She set him down gently and jogged over to Allaster and placed one hand on him and the other on Thorn. She simply closed her eyes and thought about the healing and felt the energy flow out of her fingers into the giant dragon. Thorn's side rose and fell with his breathing.

"Nothing's happening," said Eragon.

Rya opened her eyes and breathed deeply. Reaching for the emerald around her neck, she drew out what little power it had and sent half of it into Thorn before drawing away. "I'll check Murtagh,"

She ran back to Murtagh, who was still on the ground lying motionless. Sinking to her knees, she slid her hand under his head and checked his pulse once more. It had risen to its normal amount of thumping and his breathing was deep and regular, as if he were sleeping.

"Eragon, I believe they're going to be okay. Murtagh's just sleeping now." She called to the other rider, who now was walking over toward her.

"Let's get him in a tent. Saphira and Allaster can take care of Thorn."

"How?"

"Um, however they want," Eragon grunted, picking up Murtagh's upper half by the arms. Rya sighed and picked up Murtagh's feet. They carried him into the tent where Rya had been taken care of and put him on the cot.

The elf Arya stuck her head in the tent as they finished. "The Lady Nasuada would like to see you both as soon as possible."

Eragon looked at Rya, who shrugged. "We'll be there," he said as Arya left the tent.

"What do you think she wants?" Asked Rya, placing a cool towel on Murtagh's forehead just like Angela had done to her.

"I don't know," replied Eragon. He looked up; his brown eyes met her gray ones and for a short moment, he saw a glimpse of hatred in the depths of them.

**That was chapter eleven. This story might be a little longer than I thought, like I said before. Well, unless I rush, which I don't want to. Thank you to my reviewers felicitousmomento, Adriannrod, and oromis444. I'm being a bit lazy today--forgive me. XD**


	12. Technical Difficulties

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: None.**

Chapter Twelve: Technical Difficulties

Eragon did a double take just in time to see her eyes calm again.

"What?" She asked when Eragon gave her a weird look.

He shook his head and they exited the tent; heading for Nasuada's tent that wasn't too far away.

When they entered, they were both greeted with a small cheer.

Suddenly, a vision painfully entered Rya's head. She saw herself draw her sword and stick it in Nasuada's torso. She snapped back to reality and found herself unconsciously drawing her sword.

"Rya," Eragon whispered, nudging her arm. "What are you doing?"

Rya shook her head and jammed the sword back into its sheath. It took all the strength she could muster to keep her arm from whipping the sword out and charging at the Varden's leader.

"Rya!" Eragon whispered again.

"Rya, we have decided to let you and your dragon join the Varden if you choose to." Nasuada announced.

"I would be honored," Rya bowed without thinking. She could see her knuckles turning white from clutching the hilt of Svi'ra. Why was this happening?

Nasuada walked down until she was standing in front of Rya. "Hand me your sword," she said gently.

Rya swallowed hard and drew Svi'ra slowly, making sure all the time that she was still in control. After handing the sword to Nasuada, Rya kneeled.

"From this point forth," Nasuada said, the Svi'ra reflecting the sunlight as the tip came down slowly on Rya's shoulder. "You will be under my leadership. Rise and take your sword, Rya."

"Welcome to the Varden," said Eragon, giving Rya a dazzling smile. Rya couldn't help but smile back; it was an honor anyway.

Forgetting the lack of control, she took the sword back from Nasuada and tried to sheath it, but an invisible hand prevented it. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the sword down a fraction of an inch. It never occurred to her that she could use the ancient language to try to get her sword in.

"Rya?" Questioned Nasuada's calm voice.

Rya glanced up at the young leader. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Um... I seem to be having trouble getting my sword into my sheath."

Eragon and Nasuada exchanged looks. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

Rya sighed and unstrapped the sheath. "Hold this," she said, forcing Svi'ra into the other rider's hands.

"What are you going to--?"

"Can it, Eragon," she said harshly while peering inside the opening where she had tried to insert her sword. Eragon gave her a dirty look, but Rya never saw it, because she was busy feeling around the inside with her fingers.

Rya felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as she took back her sword, almost like the sword itself was bewitched. She tried to warn Eragon as Svi'ra's flat face hit him full in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, but nothing came out. It was as if the no-control was back, and she had no say and no way to fight back.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Murtagh awoke in a white tent, with no memory for what had happened earlier that day. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. The inside of the tent was plain, with only a small folding table beside the cot. What had happened? All he remembered was darkness. Maybe Thorn knew!

_Thorn!_ He called, reaching for his dragon. Finding his dragon's mind open to him, he called again, but received no response.

_Thorn! Where are you? What happened?_ He asked urgently.

There was a seemingly large, startling exhale within his mind, similar to a yawn.

_Thorn?_

_Yes, Murtagh?_ Came a cranky reply.

_Thorn! Do you know what happened?_

_Yes,_

_I can't remember anything!_

_I'm not surprised. Galbatorix had taken over your mind and blocked me out. I couldn't help you._

_What happened though? Where am I and how did I get here?_

_We are with the Varden in their camp, and you--Galbatorix--rode me out here. You were about to--_

_The _Varden

_Yes, and you asked me what happened and I'm explaining it to you, so don't interrupt._

_Sorry,_

_You were about to kill Eragon when Rya stepped in and saved him. I was forced to the ground by Allaster and Saphira, then I don't remember anything else either._

_She saved him?_

_Yes, but I didn't see the details because I was busy holding off Allaster and Saphira._

_Oh, _Murtagh thought. He was just trying to stand up when a damp towel dropped off his head. He shrugged it off and put the small cloth on the folding table. _Where are you?_

_I'm not exactly sure, but Allaster says something's wrong with Rya. Go to her,_

_Where is she?_

_Somewhere nearby from what I understand. He won't tell me the specifics._

Murtagh jumped off the cot and ran out into the street, when he noticed running was extremely easy. Glancing down, he saw that his outer armor had been removed and Ra'roc was missing. He sighed and ducked back in the tent.

The reason why he hadn't noticed his armor and sword was that it had been placed neatly under his cot. He put Ra'roc on and ran back out of the tent and towards the center of the encampment, where a simply adorned tent stood. That's where his instincts told him that she would be.

**Some of you might be wondering about the title... okay, maybe you aren't, but sorry if it's a little weird! I've been busy and I couldn't think of anything else. I promise to update soon in the future... promise! To my reviewers!**

_**oromis444: Eh, I don't think so. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**k: Thanks. Interesting name there.**_

_**felicitousmomento: The 'hate' has everything to do with the no-control in this chapter. I don't want to give away the rest of the story! I guess you'll have to wait, sorry. I would tell you, but I think it would ruin it. **_

_**arias asriel: Unfortunately, no, I wish I did. That's my motivation for writing this story... to ease my pain that comes during the long wait for the book and the movie.**_

_**luveroffanfic: You're hilarious! AND you made a C2 and put my story in it! I'm so excited! Thank you! **_

_**Alex: It was shorter than usual, so it wasn't just you. Angry? Hm, I don't know. I don't think he was. I think he knew that it would make his brother feel better. I'll have to think of something. is the word "think" starting to sound weird to you?**_


	13. Outbursts of an Angry Father

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: This chapter should be good... actually I can promise that! There's a HUGE event in this chapter that you won't want to miss! Read along!**

Chapter Thirteen: Outbursts of an Angry Father

Murtagh burst into the tent just in time to see Rya smack Eragon in the stomach with her sword. Now he was confused. First she saved him and now she's apparently trying to kill him? This didn't make any sense.

Nasuada gave a terrified cry and backed away as Rya started toward her, Svi'ra in hand. Murtagh finally came to his senses and rushed into the tent right behind Rya. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back away from the Varden's leader.

"What do you think you're doing, Rya?" He grunted, wrapping his arms around her struggling body.

"Let go, Murtagh, I don't want to have to hurt you." Rya said, except her voice was deeper than normal. It reminded Murtagh of her father.

"Eragon!" Shouted Nasuada. "Help Murtagh! Get that sword out of Rya's hands."

Eragon struggled to his feet and stared for a second as Murtagh continued to successfully pin Rya's arms to her sides.

"Come on, Shadeslayer! I can't hold her much longer!" Murtagh screamed.

Eragon reached over and grabbed the hand that held Svi'ra and pressed his finger to her wrist, causing it to go limp after a couple of seconds. The light emerald sword clattered to the ground, and Rya stopped struggling to reach for the dagger in her belt.

"Watch out, Eragon!" Yelled Murtagh; realizing that if he held on to Rya any longer, he was going to get hurt. He let her go and stumbled backward. "She has a dagger!"

"Why'd you let her go?" Exclaimed Eragon, jumping away from the seemingly rabid girl.

Murtagh never answered; instead, he charged forward and grabbed Rya's shoulders. Leaning toward her, he whispered something in her ear that nobody could hear.

Rya became still; her eyes closed. Then came the waterworks. She sank to the ground until her knees touched the rough gravel. Sobs racked her body as tears fell like rain.

Everyone watched in silence for awhile to see if the girl would do anything else, but nothing ever happened. Finally, Murtagh sat in the dirt beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"What just happened?" Asked Eragon, just as clueless as everyone else.

Murtagh looked at him. "Galbatorix happened,"

"How did you beat... _Galbatorix_?"

"Your true name can change a lot, Eragon," muttered Murtagh. "I bet ever since Rya came here, she's been used by Galbatorix to extract information."

Eragon remembered the look that he had gotten from Rya before they had left the tent. That wasn't Rya, that was Galbatorix!

"Her eyes are the exact same color as her father's, so we wouldn't know that he was there."

"Her... her father?"

Rya snapped her head up at Murtagh, her eyes were now dry; pleading for him to shut up.

"Her father... is a worker for Galbatorix. He has amazing mind-reading powers..." Murtagh said, trying to cover his mistake.

"Rya said her father was a trade overseer,"

"He... he is! But, only as a cover up...?" Murtagh tried.

"Rya's father is Galbatorix?"

Murtagh glanced down at Rya, who avoided everyone's gazes.

_Go ahead and tell them; I've got nothing to hide anymore._ She thought to him.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, they deserve to know the truth._

"Yes," admitted Murtagh. "She is, in fact, _Princess_ Rya... daughter of Galbatorix and rightful heir to the throne of the Empire."

Nasuada gasped. Arya, who hadn't moved at all during the whole scene, placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. A dwarf nearby reached for his axe.

_What are they going to do with her? _ Asked Murtagh to Eragon.

_I don't know,_

"Please," said Eragon in a stern voice. "We've trusted her so far--don't be like this,"

"But Shadeslayer, what about Galbatorix? Won't he--?" Objected Arya.

"He won't be able to do anything of consequence. I know Rya's true name and she knows mine. Galbatorix can't control two people at once, you know," cut in Murtagh. "And as long as one of us in still in control of our own bodies, then that one can keep the other in check. Using the true names creates a mind-and-body barriers for period of time long enough to do something to counteract the spell in the ancient language... and unless the one controlling the person stays in contact, they can't get back through the barrier until it comes down."

Arya nodded in satisfaction and the dwarf relaxed.

"My father will be here soon," said Rya quietly; pulling away from Murtagh. "Once he realizes that he can't take control again, he'll come after us himself. And I don't think we want to face him, Shruiken, and the rest of the army unprepared."

Nasuada nodded. "She's right... and I think that she should know best because it is her... _father_,"

"What should we do?" Asked the dwarf.

"Plan, Orik, that's all we _can_ do. Get the high ranking soldiers together, we have another battle."

"And let's make it our last with that scum... bag... Galbatorix..." Orik said warily, looking at Rya for an outburst of some kind.

Rya smiled at the tiny man. "Let's,"

**It is time for the big battle. Galbatorix vs. the Varden; Father vs. Daughter; Dragons vs. Dragon; the Empire's Army vs. the Rebels. Sorry if the chapter seemed a little short, because it was...**

**To my Reviewers!**

_**luveroffanfic: Good! Those other Eragon people need to know who the real man in this story is! laughs **_

_**SithLibrarian: I think this chapter answered your questions. I like your pen name... thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated.**_

_**felicitousmomento: Yup, anytime. **_

_**Alex: Again, this chapter probably answered your questions!**_


	14. Dragons, Magic, and Threats!

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note:**

Chapter Fourteen: Dragons, Magic, and Threats OH-MY.

Galbatorix cleared his throat. _Shruiken, are you ready?_

_Yes Master,_ the black dragon replied.

A sneer crossed the King's face. "Let's do this," he stated. The giant dragon's muscles tensed underneath him and the wings pumped once and soon the huge creature was in the air. The army of over ten thousand men cheered behind him and they all charged towards the small Varden encampment less than a half a mile away.

King Galbatorix planned to slaughter everyone and take the three riders and the Varden's leader for himself. It wasn't like the elves were going to come to their rescue or anything.

A smirk crossed his face. This was going to be fun.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Eragon jogged through the camp as the white tents fell to his left and right like they were bowing. The Empire's army was approaching fast, and they didn't have very much time to prepare. He had tried contacting Master Oromis for hours to no avail. Arya had devoted herself to the task after Eragon had asked.

Rya and Murtagh were both in different parts of the camp helping. His job was to find Roran and the rest of the Carvahall crew.

The young rider stopped a couple people on the way, trying to locate his cousin, but nobody knew anything.

"Roran? Does anybody know where Roran is?" He asked while running in zig-zags through the camp.

A young soldier pointed toward the river. Eragon nodded in thanks and ran in that direction. Of course, without thinking, he arrived at the river expecting to find his cousin, but that was not true.

For it wasn't his cousin awaiting his arrival, but the Empire's Ruler... King Galbatorix atop Shruiken.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Rya lifted and folded two tents in quick succession with magic. She had found that when you used magic to put things away, it only took a fraction of the time to complete the task. She grinned as the tent fabric stacked themselves neatly a couple feet away; creating a pile of cloth about two feet high.

"Wow," said a male voice. "You're really getting good,"

Rya spun around to see Murtagh sitting and leaning against a tree watching her. "Don't you have something else to do?" She asked.

"I've already finished."

The teenage girl scoffed sarcastically. "Oh really? Then why aren't you helping me?"

Murtagh grinned and Rya noticed a thin piece of grass sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "And what are you doing with grass in your mouth? You're not an animal!" She scolded; a hand resting on her hip.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said, turning away Rya's gaze.

"What?"

"You sound like somebody's mother,"

"Murtagh!"

"See?"

Rya was going to make a snappy comeback, but she realized that she _did_ actually sound like somebody's mother. She closed her mouth quickly and narrowed her eyes at the other rider.

Murtagh smirked.

"What was that?" Rya asked.

"What?" Murtagh asked innocently.

"That--!" Rya started but was interrupted by an sudden thought that entered her head, with a tone that she didn't recognize.

_Rya, come to me or your friend dies._

"Who...?"

Murtagh looked up at Rya from where he was on the ground. "Who what?"

Rya shook her head. "Something's wrong,"

"What?" Murtagh asked again.

"I don't know, but someone just mindspoke with me telling me to come or my friend dies. Who's my friend?"

"I'm your friend,"

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I mean, who's gonna die? And where do they want me to go?"

"Um, why don't you try talking back?"

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"That's what _I_ thought."

_Who is this? Who's going to die?_ She asked.

_Come to the Jiet River, or your friend dies, _answered the ominous voice.

_Who is this!_ Rya repeated, preparing to push the presence out of her mind if she had to. _Who is going to die?_

_Eragon..._ the voice said before withdrawing away into inky blackness where Rya could not seem to go.

"Eragon!" She exclaimed aloud. "Eragon's in trouble!"

Murtagh practically leaped to his feet. "What? Where is he?"

"Jiet River," she said; brushing past him and running through the middle of the camp with Murtagh right on her tail.

_Allaster, meet Murtagh and I at the Jiet River. Bring Thorn and Saphira; Eragon's in trouble. _She thought urgently. _Help us,_

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

"I will try to end this quickly." Galbatorix said; his voice cold and lifeless.

Eragon stood paralyzed; not by fear, but by some unknown force that Galbatorix had summoned with the ancient language.

"How would you like to die, young rider?" He asked. "Should I break your neck? Or maybe chop you into mince meat with my very own sword? Maybe even dropping you from a great height? Cremation? Heart attack? Or torture; break every bone in your body slowly and keep you awake the whole time?"

Eragon couldn't answer; he was too busy concentrating on breathing.

"I do believe he would not like to die at all." A voice said.

_Roran..._

"Let him go, Galbatorix,"

_Go... you'll get hurt..._

_I am not going to leave you, cousin. Not now, not ever,_

Galbatorix smiled evilly. "How sweet, but you are much weaker than your cousin, and I will be able to destroy you as easily as if I were snapping a twig."

**Ooo... Galbatorix is gonna snap Roran like a twig. Actually, don't believe me, 'cause I'm the author. I can change the storyline whenever I want to. Well, we're getting close to the end here. I hope all of you who have been reading this story are satisfied with the ending. When it's over, and you think it should have a sequel, tell me, and then I need ideas! **

**Well, thanks to my loyal reviewing crowd I'm feeling lazy felicitousmomento, serrin verres, silver silver, Eragon's fan, pename here, soggybox, and luveroffanfic... I love you ALL.**


	15. Crazy? Nah

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: Man, this story is almost over! Wow. Ideas for a sequel are welcomed with open arms!**

Chapter Fifteen: Crazy? Nah…

Galbatorix smiled evilly. "How sweet, but you are much weaker than your cousin, and I will be able to destroy you as easily as if I were snapping a twig."

Eragon grunted as he struggled to get out of Galbatorix's grasp; but he still couldn't move. Even his contact with Saphira was cut off.

The malicious grin on Galbatorix's face grew a bit bigger as an idea popped into his head. "Maybe," he said, glancing from Roran to Eragon. "I won't have to kill you after all."

Eragon sighed with relief inwardly.

"I'll have your own cousin kill you!" Gabatorix cackled. "You two can fight to the death, and the one who lives will have the pleasure of getting killed by me."

Eragon struggled harder than ever before, but to no avail. He was forced to draw his sword and face his cousin. He took a tentative step forward; still under the control of the greater rider.

Roran couldn't move away either, for Galbatorix had him under his control also.

"This is going to be messy," Galbatorix said with a grin as the two cousins moved toward each other.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Rya ran toward the river, but she feared that she wouldn't arrive there in time. Murtagh puffed behind her but he kept a good pace and was able to keep up with her long, fast strides. She could feel the heavy presence of a more powerful rider nearby; she figured that it was her father.

"Slow down a bit, Rya," gasped Murtagh.

"Why? Are you out of shape?" Rya panted. Truthfully, she _would_ like to slow down, but that would waste precious time, and she didn't know exactly what was going on with Eragon. She wished that Allaster would come a little faster so that he could pick them up.

"Unfortunately, yes," Murtagh said; stopping to catch his breath.

"Murtagh!" Rya said as loudly as she could while turning to face him. "Come on!" She then got a great idea. "Hey," she grinned.

"What now?"

"Couldn't we use the ancient language to give ourselves endurance?"

Murtagh looked up at her. "I guess,"

"Then why don't we?"

"Well, we might have to conserve our energy for whoever we might have to fight... and--"

"We aren't exactly saving our energy running like this."

"Oh... yeah, right; but the river is just... ahead..." Murtagh's words trailed off as he looked over Rya's shoulder towards the river. "Great,"

"What?" Rya followed Murtagh's gaze off into the distance to see Shruiken's head sticking up above the white tents about a quarter of a mile away. "That can't be good,"

Murtagh gave Rya a look. "No, really?"

Rya ignored the comment. "We'd better get going." They set off again at a jogging pace; weaving in and out of the tents. Soon, they were close enough to hear the clanging of swords.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Rya as they approached the battle. "I haven't seen a single soldier anywhere."

Murtagh was about to reply when he was interrupted by a thought that entered both his and Rya's mind.

_There's a giant battle! We're under attack! _

_Thorn!_ Thought Murtagh and Rya simultaniously.

_We're coming as fast as we can, but the Empire has twice, if not more soldiers than we have. _

Rya looked at Murtagh, who swore loudly and took off in the opposite direction. "Murtagh! Where do you think you're going?"

"To help our army!"

"Which one?"

Rya never got a reply. The clang of swords was getting louder, and a wind was whipping up around and through the tents. Giant, ominous storm clouds were building in the distance to the West; the occasional deep rumble of thunder warning of what was to come.

She turned and sprinted in the direction of the sounds of the one-on-one battle near the Jiet River. Shruiken's massive black body was now easily apparent to her, and now she could see her father riding on his back.

Bursting out of the tents, she saw what she thought she would never see in her whole lifetime. Roran and Eragon were going at it, each with a sword... and no control.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Murtagh felt a surge of adrenaline course through his body as the sounds of war reached his ears. No matter which side he was on, war would always be a passion in his eyes. He was a fighter at heart, not one that would stand by and watch from the sidelines as everyone else died in his place. It just wasn't right.

As the masses of the armies came into view, he drew his sword and called on Thorn, who arrived seconds after.

_Shouldn't you be helping the Princess?_ He asked.

_It depends on what you mean, Thorn,_

_Why aren't you with her?_

_She doesn't want me like that,_

_Little one, you cannot abandon your friends like this._

_Who says I'm abandoning her? She's going to help my brother, and if I go, Galbatorix will be able to control me like a puppet on a string._

_What about her? He knows her true name also, but you can help fix that._

Murtagh was silent as he and Thorn flew over the battlefield. _I... you have to help me overpower Galbatorix, Thorn. Take me there._

_I am not abandoning my fellow dragons, Murtagh._

_Then send Saphira or Allaster in your place, both their riders are already there._

Thorn swooped low to the ground, taking out various Empire soldiers in the process. _Saphira will take you,_

The red dragon flew high in the air to be met by the larger dazzling blue dragon that was coated in dulled armor.

_Get on, _she said, drifting down a little so she did not brush wings with Thorn.

"You want me to jump? Are you crazy!" Murtagh called; his voice carrying in the wind.

_No, it's not dangerous; if you miss, we're far enough in the air that either one of us could easily fly down and catch you._ The beats of Saphira's wings sped up a little as she moved upward, as if to sooth Murtagh's fears of falling and smashing on the ground what seemed like a mile below them; which was swarming with millions of moving bodies.

Murtagh gritted his teeth, and, against his better judgement, jumped toward Saphira. He had to jump before he had time to think or else he wouldn't be able to do it. His landing jarred his whole body and he almost fell off the small leather saddle. Murtagh was amazed that he had even managed to land on such a tiny space.

_See? You'll be fine, now sit down,_ commanded Thorn, _before you loose your balance._

Murtagh growled and fastened himself into the saddle. Thorn swooped down into the battle below as Saphira dove toward the Jiet River to the northwest. The sudden action took Murtagh's breath right out of his lungs.

_You'll have to help us, Saphira,_ Murtagh mentioned.

_I know that, _

Murtagh sighed; he hoped that nobody was hurt by the time they got there.

**There you go. It was long... and I didn't mean it to be that long, but it was. Maybe two more chapters to go; the next chapter should be out this week some time. Sorry that the last couple chapters have taken so long to get out. To my reviewers--Adriannrod, silver silver, soggybox, felicitousmomento, twieveluv, funkyjazzcat, and jokat. Hugs for all! Hope ya'll like the ending!**


	16. Go With the Flow

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: Here we go... I think there's only going to be two more chapters, including this one. I hope you like!**

Chapter Sixteen: Go With the Flow

Rya froze where she was; was this some kind of illusion? She glanced up at her father on Shruiken--he was grinning at her.

"Come to join the festivities, Rya?" He smirked.

Rya's whole body was suddenly jerked forward by some invisible force. "Wha...? Stop! Father, stop!" She screamed; trying to fight it.

"Rya!" Grunted Eragon while blocking one of Roran's attacks. "Get away!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean, you can't? I got this under control!"

"Oh, yeah, it sure looks like you got it under control! I can't--!" Rya was suddenly cut off by a violent jerk by that invisible string that was pulling her along. She flew forward face-first into the ground; dirt filling her mouth and a stab of pain shooting up her nose and into her brain. Rya spit the dirt out and rose up onto her elbows despite the pain.

Everything was blurry and all she saw was Shruiken's giant form looming over her. "Rya," said a deep voice that she presumed was her father's. "What were you thinking, joining the Varden? No daughter of mine would do something like that."

Rya was hefted into the air once again by the invisible force. She wasn't strong enough to fight her father anymore. For years, he had let her do what she wanted as long as she didn't exit the courtyard walls, but she had never rebelled before.

Now, as the breath was knocked out of her limp body and the energy was drained, she was beginning to doubt herself. She wondered why she was chosen to be a rider when she had retained hardly any of the ancient language and had been trained for less than a month. She was a girl. A teenage girl who knew nothing about what she was supposed to do. Absolutely nothing.

"You're no daughter of mine, Rya." Galbatorix sneered.

The force propelled her backwards; her rag doll form smashing against the ground a hundred yards away. The lonely _ching_ of two swords colliding filled the air along with rumble of the approaching storm. A eastbound wind whipped across the field, bringing the scent of the ocean with it.

Galbatorix chuckled. "This is too easy," he muttered. "If I knew it would be like this, then I would have done it myself long ago." With that, he turned his attention back to the swordfight.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Saphira spiraled higher into the cloudless sky much to Murtagh's dislike. He had protested for a while, but gave up. He couldn't control the dragon.

_Why are we going so high? Why don't we go back and rescue Rya?_ He asked finally; pulling himself closer to Saphira's neck as the air thinned and became colder.

_We need a battle plan._ She answered; at last leveling out and gliding a bit.

_Like what? _

_I don't know; you probably know him best after his daughter._

_Right, but he never confided in anyone. I hardly know anything about him. If Rya can't win against him, then I doubt that I could. It would take probably all three of you dragons, us three riders, and the whole Varden army to defeat him. And you know we don't have that much power to spare at the moment._

Saphira was silent for a while as they flew casually a little higher, then a little lower, and vice versa. _What if we could distract Galbatorix? Then maybe we could attack from the opposite side?_

_But he has that whole "mind" thing going on. He can sense you before you can even get close._

_What if we got absolutely _all_ of his attention turned away from one area?_

_Are you forgetting Shruiken?_

_Yes, but we have to find some way to get him out of the equation._

_Well, that's obvious, Saphira,_

_Wait, Murtagh, I think I have the perfect way to defeat Galbatorix..._

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Rya couldn't--no--she _wouldn't_ move. Her father had just denounced her of being a traitor. It wasn't her fault. A hot tear ran down her nose and into the dirt. Her left cheek was smashed into the moist soil and her teeth had dug into the inside of her mouth on impact. Her shoulder, which she sure was almost certain was broken, was bent at an awkward angle and her arm hurt. The pain was numbing.

A closer crash of thunder echoed across the field. _Why?_ She thought.

"Rya?" It was Murtagh; why hadn't she heard him come up? That was strange.

She didn't reply. She didn't _feel_ like talking.

"Rya, answer me," he said, and then went on without waiting again. "I know you're awake, so listen. Whatever happens, I'm with you... on your side; so go with the flow."

She heard him sigh and walk away; the gravel crunching under his boots. Then, he spoke again. "My Lord Galbatorix,"

"Murtagh?" There was a hard striking sound, but even that wasn't tempting enough for Rya to move. "You can pay for your treachery by finishing off Eragon and Roran. This is boring me,"

"Yes, my Lord,"

"But first," there was malice in Galbatorix's voice now. "I want you to finish _her_,"

Rya could feel the anger in his voice directed towards her. He would force _Murtagh_? Certainly killing her wasn't part of his plan... but he said to "go with the flow".

She could hear Murtagh's footsteps approaching. What was he going to do?

Suddenly, a harsh hand grabbed her by the back of the shirt. Her head lulled to the side and warm blood dribbled out of the side her mouth. Her arm fell back into place; sending bolts of pain through her whole body and almost making her black out.

_What are you doing, Murtagh?_ She asked idly.

_I won't kill you... I can't kill you, Rya. I don't know what I'm going to do about this. He let me go without taking my mind... but I don't know how much longer _that_ will last. _

_How--?_

_If we live, I'll tell you,_

If_ we live?_

When_ we live... that's not right... when this is done, I'll tell you._

_Good, but how are we getting out of this situation?_

"Murtagh! What are you waiting for? Don't tell me you've gone soft now have you?" Galbatorix said cruelly.

"No, my Lord," Murtagh muttered while drawing Zar'roc.

Just then, Saphira swooped down from the opposite direction and picked Galbatorix right off of Shruiken's back with her talons, accidently scratching the uncovered area where the saddle sat. The black dragon roared angrily and beat its giant wings to fly after her. Murtagh smiled at Rya. "See? It's all going to work out fine if you just go with the flow."

Rya opened her eyes weakly and cracked a small smile. At least it was all going to be over with soon. All she wanted was to get into her old, goose-down bed and sleep forever.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Galbatorix let out a wild cry and looked down below him to Murtagh, who was lowering his daughter back to the ground. He released Eragon and his cousin from the mind control and focused on Eragon's brother. If he wasn't going to live through this, he would make sure that his kin wouldn't take the throne.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Eragon's sword crashed with Roran's for the last time. They both felt a great weight being lifted of them as Galbatorix's hold was released. Roran collapsed to the ground; unused to all the strain. Eragon looked back at his brother as he lowered Rya and smiled.

The dark clouds had finally arrived, sending the rain in spurts at first, then in torrents; big fat drops came down and quickly soaked the warriors. Lightning flashed and thunder shook the ground around them. Eragon helped Roran up and they trudged toward Murtagh and Rya.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Galbatorix became battered by the wind and rain; almost blinding him. He concentrated on Murtagh's mind, trying to block out everything else.

All of a sudden, Saphira's talon's opened and he fell--down into the clashing armies below. Before he hit, he made his final move. With the last of his strength, he thrust Murtagh's hand forward with his mind, knowing exactly where it was going to go.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Murtagh looked at Eragon and Roran and grinned. It was finally over. Most of it at least. The Varden still had to defeat the Empire's army, but the head had been cut off the snake.

Murtagh suddenly felt the strong overwhelming feeling of Galbatorix looming over him. The presence raised the hand and arm that held Zar'roc, and though he tried with all his might to fight it, his arm was brought back and the blood-red blade was plunged through the chest of his beloved Rya.

**Oh-ho-ho, what a cliffhanger huh? One more chapter... and it's going to be the longest chapter ever. And this one was pretty long. Hope you can stand the wait! Heehee... **

**To my reviewers--**

_**nene: Who's Christine? Anywho, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**save the pandas: Sorry, but it's gonna end pretty soon. Thanks for reviewing... I really am pleased that you like it.**_

_**felicitousmomento: I hope that you tell me what you think of the end. I really look forward to your constant reviewing. :-)**_

_**SithLibrarian: This chapter answered your question I guess!**_

**Well, I haven't got any suggestions about a sequel yet. Should I bother writing one? Oh well, you've got forever to tell me how you feel I guess! Until next time all. --KT**


	17. Life's a War

**Rya: Daughter of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon or Eldest characters. No amount of the ancient language can change that.**

**Author's Note: The last chapter. evil laughing**

Chapter Seventeen: Life's a War

The presence of Galbatorix raised Murtagh's hand and arm that held Zar'roc, and though he tried with all his might to fight it, his arm was brought back and the blood-red blade was plunged through the chest of his beloved Rya. Once this was accomplished, the presence disappeared, for it had finished its task.

Murtagh looked down where his sword had pierced her armor. It had actually gone in so far that the hilt was touching the cloth that covered the chain mail and metal covering.

"Murtagh!" Screamed Eragon, almost dropping his cousin in the attempt to get over to his brother and Rya faster. He could see at least five inches of Zar'roc protruding out of Rya's back, dripping with crimson liquid that belonged to her. It mixed with the water and mud that surrounded them; staining the ground. The rain seemed to let up a little during all this, giving more visibility. "Rya!"

Rya looked up at Murtagh; her hands moved over his that were holding the sword. A look of astonishment crossed her face, like she couldn't believe what just happened.

Murtagh just stood there in amazement, water dripping down his face, until finally he took a small step back and pulled Zar'roc slowly out. He watched as Rya's hands moved to the bloody hole in her armor and her knees buckled.

"Murtagh! Do something!" Eragon cried; his voice echoing through the empty field. "Help her!"

Rya closed her eyes to the pain. Murtagh wouldn't do this; it had to all be a horrible dream. He promised not to kill her, but there he was, his sword dripping with her own blood. She couldn't feel anything anymore. The princess let the blackness drip over her vision and overcome her mind.

Eragon had gotten close enough to where he could put his cousin on the ground and get to Rya's side as she toppled to the ground. He swore loudly at Murtagh as he ripped the stained cloth and through the armor and mail with magic. "Dammit, Murtagh, do something!"

Murtagh seemed to snap out of a trance. "Eragon," he said calmly; bending down beside Rya. "Go get Arya and Angela, we need a trained healer here now."

"Are you crazy? I'll never get there in time!" Said Eragon.

"Yes, you will," Murtagh said just as Thorn landed behind them. "Ride Thorn,"

Eragon glanced at his brother, then at Rya, then back at the red dragon. He seemed to understand; and with a nod, he jumped up and ran toward Thorn.

Murtagh looked down at Rya's bloodstained undershirt. The hole in the fabric still spewed blood, and Murtagh, not worrying anymore about what Rya would think, he pressed both his hands to the wound.

Roran, recovering from the swordfight, crawled up beside Murtagh and Rya. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Yes," Murtagh lifted Rya gently off the ground and out of the red mud. "Do you have an extra cloth or something?"

Looking around, Roran finally ripped off the sleeve to his shirt. "Now what?"

"Press it to the wound until somebody gets here. We can't let her die,"

"Why don't you just use magic?"

"Well, that's a little complicated. Just like when the shade Durza cut open Eragon's back. I can't heal... we need someone who's sure of their healing skills for this. If I attempt to heal this, it might turn out horribly wrong and she might die anyway. I wouldn't know what I'm doing if I try, and if she did survive and something went wrong, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"You love her, don't you?"

Murtagh snapped his head up and gave Roran a questioning look. "What in the name of Alaglaesia made you think that?"

"It reminds me of how I feel about my Katrina, my... um, bride-to-be."

"Oh," Murtagh said; nodding slowly. "We aren't that... close,"

"Really?"

"Not yet,"

"Not--?"

Just then, a loud roar interrupted their conversation. "Saphira!" Murtagh cried, "And Thorn!"

Roran looked up at the two dragons as they landed. Arya was the first one off Saphira, running toward the two guys that held Rya. The rain was letting up and the sun had started to peek through the clouds in places.

She knelt with her knees under Rya's head. "I need both of you to give me a little bit of space," she said, her voice harsh, yet calm. Roran nodded and walked slowly toward his cousin who was talking with Angela in between the two dragons.

Murtagh looked up at Arya; reluctant to leave. She gave him a gentle smile, "I'll do the best I can, Murtagh, don't worry." Murtagh stood slowly and walked behind Roran.

By the time they arrived at Eragon and Angela, they were done conversing and Angela headed off toward Arya and Rya.

"What do we do now?" Murtagh asked Eragon.

Eragon looked around as Roran watched Angela unfold a tent from her bag and covered the scene. "Well, I think we should set up a couple of tents for now. I don't know how long this is going to last so we might as well get some sleep."

"What about that battle that was going on?" Asked Roran.

"The Empire's army scattered as soon as Galbatorix was killed. In other words, it's over,"

Roran and Murtagh exchanged looks. "Well, shall we... uh, set up the tents?" Roran mentioned quietly. Murtagh took one last look back at the tent that hid the view of Rya, Angela, and Arya and sighed.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

It was a fitful night for Murtagh as he tossed and turned in his cot. Many times Eragon had to come in and wake him up to tell him that he was talking in his sleep. Angela and Arya didn't come out of the tent until the sun crossed the horizon.

Murtagh, of course, was the first one up and ready after the two women entered. Eragon groggily woke his cousin and they got dressed.

Before Murtagh entered Rya's tent, Eragon stopped him. "Murtagh, can I talk to you before you go in there?"

The elder rider glanced to the entrance of the tent, then to Eragon. "Sure,"

Eragon took Murtagh away from the camp site and toward the bogs and the down the river. He turned his head and looked at Murtagh while they were walking.

"I don't want anyone to hear our conversation." He replied when Murtagh asked why they were going so far away. "This is personal,"

They stopped a couple hundred yards away from the ocean and sat on a small rocky hill facing the ocean.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Murtagh after a long silence.

Eragon looked over at his brother and sighed. "Murtagh... we're brothers, right?"

"Uh, right,"

"I want us to get closer now that Galbatorix is gone, and obviously Rya will have to take the throne. You with me so far?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I... I've seen the way you--"

"Whoa, whoa, I know where _this_ is going," Murtagh said with a small grin.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's about Rya, right?"

"I guess,"

"I don't know _exactly_ what you're going to ask, so keep talking."

Eragon looked at Murtagh and shook his head. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with this one; I'm going to come right out and say it."

"Fine with me,"

"I think I might love her, Murtagh. I don't know what you think about it, and I don't know what you know about her, but if it's true what I think that you think… then this might come between us."

"If you don't want it to, it won't," Murtagh muttered; looking away from his brother. "I _do_ love her, Eragon, but she doesn't love me. If she likes you that way, then that's good for you. If she doesn't, then we're both heartbroken, but at least one isn't more than the other."

There was a long silence before Murtagh spoke again. "Well, is that it? I'm not exactly feeling the greatest right now."

"I know, I think I would too if I had almost killed someone I loved." Eragon wished as soon as the words left his mouth that he hadn't said anything.

Murtagh stood without another word and started back to the camp. _So it's true, brother,_ _life's a war..._

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Murtagh entered Rya's tent as silently as he could. "Rya?" He whispered.

"I'm fine, Murtagh, you don't have to whisper." Came the surprisingly loud reply from Rya. This made Murtagh smile.

"Are you sure--?"

"Yes!" Rya said; her voice cracking in the process.

Murtagh pulled up a small stool that was beside the bed and sat down. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? I _feel _like I've just had a run in with a sword and lost."

Murtagh snickered. "You did,"

Rya snapped her head toward him; a look of confusion crossing her face. "What were you thinking? You nearly killed me!" She exclaimed; her elbow flying under her so she could get in his face.

The other rider almost fell backward off the stood with surprise. "What...? It... it wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't your fault! The sword was in _your_ hand, Murtagh!"

"It was your father, Rya, Galbatorix was there; he made me!"

"My father was dead!"

"Well, obviously he wasn't, because he took control of my mind!"

Rya scowled and fell back onto the cot again. Neither of them talked for the rest of the time that Murtagh was there, and finally Eragon came back and poked his head in.

"Hello," he said; grinning at Murtagh and Rya. Murtagh sighed and walked out of the tent, shaking his heat at his brother at all the way.

"What was that all about?" Rya asked Eragon when Murtagh was gone.

"It's a long story,"

"You'd better go after him,"

Eragon waited for a minute before ducking out and walking in the opposite direction that Murtagh went. He didn't want to face his brother again about the same topic... and he was sure that his big mouth couldn't help the situation any. It just might be best to leave it as it is.

M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M

Murtagh jogged toward Thorn, wanting to get out of there quickly.

_What is it; why are you in such a hurry? _Asked Thorn as Murtagh threw the saddle in the crick of the crimson dragon's neck and expertly tightened the leather straps.

Murtagh never answered, but heaved himself into the slightly worn saddle and secured himself. Right before he told Thorn where to go, he was interrupted by another voice.

"Murtagh? Where are you going?" The innocent voice asked.

The male rider twisted in the leather ties to get a look at who it was even though he pretty much already knew. Rya stood there; hands on hips and an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Away from here," he replied quietly.

"Why?"

He looked at her from his perch and thought. Why was he going to go away? "I... I don't know,"

"Then why don't you get down from there and take what's coming to you like a man, Murtagh? Don't run,"

Murtagh clenched his teeth. What was coming to him? What did she mean by that? He slowly reached down and started to undo the leather straps that held his legs in.

_The girl has wonderful persuasion skills, _observed Thorn.

_Yes, yes, we all know that, _snapped Murtagh while swiftly running his fingers in and out of the bands.

_But I think it works the best on you,_

Murtagh's fingers stumbled in the leather. _What?_

_Yes, you heard what I said,_

Thorn's rider ignored the rest of his comments while he finished. Murtagh hesitantly climbed down and turned around. Rya was right there when he did, surprising him.

Instead of doing what Murtagh thought that she would do, which, in fact, was punch him square in the face, she pulled him closer. Seconds later, their lips met in a kiss. Murtagh, still surprised, tried to take a step backward and his back ran right into Thorn's side. When he finally realized what was happening, he kissed her back.

This was a dream come true. But stories don't always have happy endings...

**That's it. I really hope you liked it. I _have_ decided to do a sequel, so that's why I made it a slight cliffhanger. I don't know when it'll be coming out, but I can guarantee that it's gonna be this summer. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I love you all! Until the next story, peeps! Peace!**

**KARATEZLA**


End file.
